deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Forge of Del
|image = }}The forge of Del, the birthplace of Adin and Lief, is where the blacksmith of Del works. After the royal family moved into the Palace of Del, the forge became privately owned. The forge lies about a five minutes' walk from the bottom of palace hill, in the direction of the shore, which is south. History The forge was built by Silas the Strong, a tall black-bearded man. It continued to house his descendants for many generations. Opal came to the forge when she fled from Plains territory to find the 'man of iron and fire' of which she dreamed. She quickly saw that the current blacksmith was not the man she dreamed of, but she stayed at the forge nonetheless, eventually marrying the man and bearing seven sons. After he dreamed of a wondrous belt, Adin the blacksmith crafted the Belt of Deltora. Once Adin became king, the forge became a popular attraction and continued to house the blacksmith. It housed the royal family until King Brandon commissioned the palace of Del. The Forests of Silence Crian the blacksmith ran the forge and lived there with his granddaughter Anna. Crian sheltered Jarred when he fled the palace after he was accused of attempting to murder the new King Endon. Later Jarred wondered if the spirit of Adin led him to the forge. After Crian's death Jarred took over as blacksmith. During the Shadow Lord's invasion of Deltora, Endon and Sharn settled in the forge while Jarred and Anna fled the city in their place. Barda lived in a shelter in the forge yard for sixteen years, pretending to be a halfwit beggar. Lief grew up in the forge and spent his childhood years helping his father. Dread Mountain Lief dreamed of his home when he drank water from the Dreaming Spring. The door was branded with the Shadow Lord's mark, and the empty house had been ransacked. Lief's parents had been taken prisoner from their home on suspicion of treason. Return to Del Lief led Barda, Jasmine and Doom to his old home for temporary safety after Dain's defeat. It was there that Doom began to regain his memories and realised that Jasmine was his daughter. Grey Guards attacked the forge and took Barda, Jasmine, and Doom to the Place of Punishment. After they had gone, Lief set out to save his friends and restore the Belt to the heir. Cavern of The Fear Lief wanted to live in the forge after he became king, but the move was put off for quite some time. After speaking to Faith in the crystal, Jasmine ran to the forge to find peace and quiet. She was suspicious because the forge was supposedly abandoned, but it showed signs of recent use. Ranesh found her there and took her to see Josef and The Deltora Annals. The Shadowlands Lief revealed that he and Doom frequently used the empty forge late at night to create a replica of the Belt of Deltora. Dragon's Nest Lief moved back to the forge sometime after he returned from the Shadowlands. On the night of a Full Moon Meeting, a group of palace guards brought the crystal from the palace to the forge. There, Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and Doom destroyed the crystal in the heat of the forge. The Four Sisters plot was revealed as the crystal melted. After the crystal was destroyed, the four people who were present discovered the map leading to the Sister of the East. Layout The forge, gated within a yard, abuts a small house. The house consists of a kitchen, a living room with two windows and a fireplace, one larger bedroom, and at least one smaller bedroom. During Lief's time, a water pump and a small herb garden sat in the yard outside the house. In the Anime it has a secret exit, however no mention of this occurs in the books. Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 *''The Forests of Silence'' *''Dread Mountain'' *''Return to Del'' Deltora Quest 2 *''Cavern of The Fear'' *''The Shadowlands (mentioned)'' Deltora Quest 3 *''Dragon's Nest'' Other *''Tales of Deltora'' *''Secrets of Deltora'' References Category:Locations Category:Deltora Category:Topaz territory Category:Del (city) Category:Buildings